If Looks Could Kill
by Snnr
Summary: Sam and Dean are after the curse of Bloody Mary in Seattle, but soon stumble upon two girls haunted by Mary. While protecting them, they soon realize they may be falling for them.. SAM/OC, DEAN/OC.
1. Sleepless in Seattle

**Okay, so this story came after a late night convo with me and my supernatural obsessed friend Jessie about what if we were in supernatural, -shot; It's based off of Season 1, Bloody Mary, with some changes to the curse, Bloody Mary can only attack once a night, and cannot leave the mirror during the attack, so if you escape, you're good for another night.. Just a random story Idea, it's also my first Fanfic, =3=**

**Note: Sam is 21, Dean is 26, Jessie is 20, and Sophie is 25. (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or associate with Supernatural in any way, If I did, Dean would be my bitch and Sam would be Jessie's. (:**

**Enjoy**.

* * *

Moonlight streamed through the windows of a two story house illuminating the dimly lit room. Most of the light came from the muted tv in the center of the room. The tv which minutes ago had been playing the latest horror film was now simply rolling credits.

The audience, consisting of two girls sitting on a worn down leather couch chatted about the movie. "I can't believe how lame that movie was, like a nazi zombie robot would kill everyone and then be killed by a bear" the older of the two said "Yeah, but who cares, can you believe how hot that Justin guy was?" The younger said with a smile.

"Oh C'mon Jessie, He's like 15! Man he was hot though.. What's his last name? BiSomething?""Bieber, Justin Bieber, Sophie don't you keep up with celebrities?" Jessie scoffed at her friend's lack of celeb knowledge. Sophie merely shrugged "I don't care much about all that drama. Too much work."

Jessie shook her head in disbelief "Whatever, that boy is hot either way." Sophie flashed a grin back at the girl "Yeah, I can't believe he got killed by such a stupid monster though… I mean, I thought sparkling vampires were lame but zombie robots?

The younger brushed her dark brunette hair away from her face and stood up walking over to grab the DVD out of the player and glanced back at her friend "I know right? Like, what kind of vampire watches you sleep and doesn't drink real blood. Bloody Mary is even scarier than Edward Cullen."

The older of the two seated on the couch, laughed "Yeah that's for sure. Wait, Bloody Mary? Isn't that some game teenagers play at parties?"

She questioned. Jessie snapped the DVD case shut and looked up, "You've never played bloody mary? my friends used to do it all the time" She said in surprise. Sophie shook her head, "Nah, I wasn't really the party person back then, did you ever do it?"

The brunette shook her head in return "Nopee, My friends would've jumped out and scared me or something" She laughed recalling all the times she had spazzed when her friends had scared her.

Sophie smiled wickedly glancing up at her friend, "Well...Why don't we play it now? Unless you think something might actually happen" She said raising her eyebrows. Jessie gulped, she had been scared of the legend but didn't want Sophie to know. "Of c-course not" She replied quickly "Only if you go first though" the brunette added quickly.

The older redhead thought about that for a second, _It's not like anything is gonna happen.._ "Sure" She agreed sitting up and brushing the fallen popcorn off her worn out t-shirt. She shuffled across the living room, and into the hallway, glancing back to see the brunette following her nervously.

Jessie had always been the more superstitious of the two Sophie noticed. She, on the other hand, didn't believe much in such things. She walked into the decent sized bathroom, and turned around "So... All I have to do is say Bloody Mary three times?"

Jessie eyes widened "Not yet! Wait until I'm out of the room.." She mumbled, glancing at the mirrors in the room suspiciously. Sophie giggled softly, "It's not like anything is actually gonna happen Jess.. So is that it?" Jessie nodded and backed out of the room.

Sophie turned towards the mirror and looked back "Should I close the door or something..?" She asked curiously. Jessie debated it for a second and nodded shutting the door, cutting off her view of Sophie and the mirrors. She leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes, dreading her turn.

Sophie looked back at the mirror, her blue eyes staring back at her. She exhaled reminding herself that nothing would happen. She took a deep breath looking around "Bloody Mary." _Well there's one... nothings happening.. _She thought more confidently, with another deep breath she hesitantly said "Bloody Mary." _There's two... Maybe nothing will happen.. What do you mean maybe? It's just some stupid legend. _"Bloody Mary!" She said confidently looking around the room before gazing back at the mirror.

Her heart faltered for a second, her breath getting caught in her throat as she noticed behind her reflection was a girl, dressed in black. She stumbled back a step stunned, she glanced back at her reflection only to find herself smiling wickedly back at her, her eyes turning red slowly, a thin stream of blood dripping down her face.

Sophie reached up and felt blood on her own face, followed by intense pain behind her eyes. She dropped to her knee's knocking over a nearby vase, the glass shattering across the floor. She groaned hands pressed up to her face, the pain was growing, getting worse, it felt like her eyes were about to explode. _Jessie... HELP! _

Jessie was still leaning against the wall, holding her breath as she heard the third "Bloody Mary" come from within the room, she listened waiting for a noise, a laugh, anything.

Seconds later she heard the sound of glass shattering and a pained groan from inside the room, she rushed into the room only to stop at the sight of her best friend on the floor, shattered glass littered among the floor, but that wasn't what froze her, it was her friend's reflection staring at her and the girl behind her dressed in a torn black dress, her hair hanging down blocking her face.

Without thinking she panicked and grabbed her friend pulling her to her feet, she pushed her out the door; both of them ran out of the house as if their lives depended on it, which it might have.

As soon as they were down the dark street, the street lights flickered a few times before everything was silent. They stopped breathless and looked back towards the house, Jessie glanced up at her friend only to gasp at the blood on her face

"Holy fuck, are you okay?" she asked panicking. "Yeah yeah I'm fine, but WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" Sophie said freaking out and glancing around the neighborhood as if expecting the girl to jump out and attack them. "I don't fucking know" Jessie said her voice rising higher due to fear and panic "But we have to get help! We've got to go to the police!" Sophie nodded and they hurried off to get help.

* * *

**Okay, so that's the first chapter.. Kinda short, but I'll update soon.  
Review and let me know what you think [:**


	2. Live Like We're Dying

**So Here's chapter 2, The beginning is mostly taken from Season one, Bloody mary. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural.. l:**

"Wake up!" Dean voice shouted as Sam awoke with a gasp. Panting, Sam looked around to try and guess where they were and what was happening. He looked to Dean and upon seeing the worried look on his brother's face asked "...I take it I was having a nightmare?" "Yeah. Another one."

"..Hey, at least I got some sleep." Dean glanced up from the newspaper on his lap "Yeah, y'know sooner or later we're gonna have to talk about this" Sam ignored him and glanced around "Are we there?" Dean glanced up looking at their surroundings once more "Yup. Welcome to Seattle, Washington." Sam nodded and reached over grabbing the folded newspaper off Dean's lap.

He looked down at the obituaries, quickly spotting the unusual deaths. "Four people in the last month have died from 'Strokes' resulting in loss of their eyes" Sam read out loud, shaking his head he looked up at dean "So what do you think really happened?" Dean glanced up looking at the hospital they were parked in front of "I have no clue, but that's what we gonna find out" Dean replied with a smirk, grabbing his fake badge and stepping out of the 67' Impala. "Let's go" he said before they walked into the hospital.

They found the morgue easily enough, and walked in, the cold empty room was almost empty, the smell of death and formaldehyde hung heavily in the air. They walked up to the desk confidently, and after a few bribes and smooth talking managed to let the intern let them see the body. They found the cabinet and pulled the stretcher containing the body, and pulled back the sheet, cringing at the body in front of them.

"Wow. That looks painful" Dean chuckled. The body was that of a man in his early 30's, his skin pale and lifeless, but what really stood out was his eyes, or lack thereof, black liquefied holes were in his skull where his eyes should've been. Sam looked at the body for a few seconds before looking up at Dean "Well, that definitely was not a stroke, what could have done this?" Dean glanced back at the intern, who had sat back down at her desk and looked back towards Sam "I don't know... but it must've been something supernatural.. I say we try and get our hands on the police report. "Dean replied in a hushed tone, _Wouldn't want the intern to overhear us... Maybe I can get her number.._ Dean thought smirking.

"Dean!" Sam shouted at him, already halfway out of the morgue "You coming or what?" "Yeah, yeah." Dean mumbled shooting one last smile at the small brunette behind the desk.

"Ugh, I hate wearing these, they're so uncomfortable" Dean complained, adjusting his tie, He was never one for suits, but they needed them to get into the police station.

"You're the one who insisted we play the FBI card here Dean" Sam stated. "Yeah whatever" Dean grumbled, walking up to the desk, after a few flashes of their badge and confident smiles, they obtained the file. As they were leaving, Dean overheard the sound of a girl's voice.

"I'm not crazy!! I know what I saw, there was a girl in the mirror, and it was trying to kill me!" The voice sounded desperate, Dean quickly turned around and spotted the source of the voice, a young redhead with a smaller brunette beside her, but Dean didn't notice her, he was more focused on the taller of the two.

Her long crimson hair flowed halfway down her back and was disheveled. Her outfit consisted of a worn AC/DC shirt, Dean smirked at this, his attention drifting to her chest, he looked over to see Sam checking out the brunette and grinned, he had forgotten about their conversation until he heard the cop try to calm the blonde down. "Calm down miss, there is nothing after you. Have you taken anything lately...?"

* * *

"I'M NOT HIGH!!" Sophie yelled in frustration at the stupid cop, why didn't he understand? She had almost died! "Miss, you're going to have to calm down, there's nothing we can do."

"What do you mean nothing you can do! You're the police your job is to protect people!" Jessie said exasperated. The cop merely shrugged and walked away. Sophie sighed, her shoulders falling, she turned to her friend "what do we do now?" but before she could reply a deep male voice rang out behind her "excuse me but did you just say you saw a girl in a mirror?"

Sophie spun around only to come face to face a handsome stranger. He was taller than her by a few inches and had a leather jacket and t-shirt on; his pants were worn and ripped much like her own torn jeans. Her eyes trailed down his body checking him out, the sound of his chuckle snapped her out of it, blushing and biting her lip she looked up at the man who couldn't have been older than her by more than a few years. His intense green eyes met her blue hues and she bit her lip again, causing another smirk to appear on his face.

"Yeah, but what's it to you?" Sophie asked curiously, glancing over towards Jessie, she noticed her friend was checking out the man behind the first one. The second stranger was taller than the green eyed one, and seemed to have a puppy dog look upon his face, his bangs hung loosely over his eyes. Sophie smirked noticing her friend had been biting her lip as well, a sure sign that Jessie was into him. Sophie subtly nudged her friend to knock her out of her daze.

A sharp nudge knocked Jessie out of her daze, she quickly glared at her friend before returning her gaze to the hottest guy she had ever seen, he was tall, dark, and yummy. She thought biting her lip, a blush creeping onto her face. She noted the older more rugged looking stranger, he was hot, but she had eyes for the man behind him more.

"Well miss, me and my brother might be able to help" the taller younger one said stepping forward a bit. Jessie glanced over to Sophie, noticing a worried look on her friend's face. "Help us how...?" Her friend asked hesitantly. The older one looked back at his brother before looking back at them, "Well, we can protect you. Plus you two look like you could use a drink" He said smirking. _Drink? Does he know I'm only 20…? I can't drink yet, unless I snuck in.._

"My friend isn't 21 though" Sophie said quickly noticing the look upon her friend's face. The older stranger looked at her briefly before returning his gaze towards Sophie, "Well, then we'll have to sneak her won't we" He said grinning. "Dean... " the younger stranger said, "What, Sam, Look at them, they almost died, I'd say they need some alcohol in them." Sam shook his head although he wasn't opposed to the idea. He felt like he needed a drink too. Sophie tilted her head _So his name is Dean… it suits him_ she thought smirking.

Glancing over at Jessie she tilted her heads towards the two, silently asking "Y_ou wanna go with them?". _Biting her lip, Jessie gave a small nod and glanced at Sam before glancing back at Sophie. Looking up at Sam and Dean, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's blow this popsicle stand!" She announced, eager for some alcohol in her system. "After you, ladies." Dean said a small grin on his face.

* * *

**Reviews? (:**


	3. Let The Games Begin

**I was kinda stuck writing this chapter, especially since I've never been in a bar or drank before.. ;  
Anyways, Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural. ):  
(Sorry for any mistakes, my friend who checks for mistakes has no internet..)**

The low rumble of the impala echoed through the dusty parking lot as the engine shut off, leaving the faint hum of metallica in the background as the headlights dimmed. Parked infront of a nearby bar, Sam and Dean stepped out, followed by Sophie and Jessie. Stretching her arms above her head, Sophie groaned softly. Her joints were stiff and somewhat sore from trying to fit into the backseat of the classic car.

Glancing around she noticed the few drunks hanging around the back, the few cars scattered among the parking lot. Turning around she noticed the worried look upon her friend's face, bumping her shoulder into her friend's she gave her a reassuring smile "Don't worry, you won't get caught, everyone will be too drunk to care anyways" Sophie said, pulling her friend along towards the door. Her fiery hair had been tamed into a ponytail, as they hadn't had time to go back to the house. Plus, she really didn't want to see that room again, not without some liquid courage.

Sam and Dean easily matched their strides, and soon they were in front of the door, the sign above was faded and rusty. Pushing open the black door, the smell of alcohol and sweat overcame their senses. Glancing around Sophie noticed it was busy but not crowded, a few tables and bar stools remained unoccupied, most of the pool tables in the back had games being played and bets being made. _Maybe Sam and Dean will play a game with me, it's been awhile since I've played.. _Sophie thought grinning, she might not have looked it, but back in high school she had been a pro at pool games.

A quick glance behind her she noticed the small brunette glancing around the room curiously, _She's never been in a bar before.. _Sophie remembered shaking her head. _20 years old and she's never stepped into a bar before.. _she chuckled softly to herself. Looking up she noticed Dean's confused look and she merely shrugged, pointing to the bar. "Let's get some drinks already?" He returning grin answered her question and they moved past the tables, both taking a seat at the bar. The counter was made of old faded wood, various dents and scratches from bar fights were engraved into it.

Glancing back she scanned the room searching for Jessie, _3 seconds into the bar and she's gon-_ Her thoughts cut off as she spotted the familiar dark brown silhouette sitting next to a tall figure at a table in the far back.

Smirking, Sophie turned back to the bar, and waited for the bartender to notice them. The bartender was in his early thirties, short cropped hair, fully tattooed arms, turning around he walked over, polishing a glass in one hand with a rag in the other. "What can I get for you miss? He asked, flashing a meant to be charming smile.

Dean choose this time to lean over a little closer, "_We _will get a beer and a..." Sophie glanced up at Dean noticing the question he was silently asking, looking at the bartender she repeated "We will get two beers actually." Shrugging the bartender stumbled over to grab them some. "Don't you want some girly drink or something?" Dean asked curiously.

Scoffing Sophie glanced over "Hell no, those things are too sweet and fruity. Nothing beats a cold beer…Maybe some vodka." She grinned at the memories the mention of Vodka brought back. The clink of glass against each other snapped her out of her memory induced haze and she picked the cold bottle of beer up, taking a long swig of the liquid, feeling the familar alcohol induced buzz spark. Glancing over at Dean who had taken a similar drink of his, "Don't you agree?" He nodded, a small grin tugged on the corner of his lips. "So Dean.." Liking the way his name sounded, she grinned "You said you could protect us?"

_Dean POV;_

"You said you could protect us?" She asked, fear creeping into her voice slightly. Dean took another swig of his beer, looking over at Sam and.._ What's her name? Jessie? _sitting over at a table. "Yeah. It's what we do." he replied. "That's what you do? Fight monsters and demons?"

With a slight frown he turned back "Yeah. It's what we were raised to do" He said with a shrug. "Oh.." the redhead hesitated, as though unsure of what to say next. "What do you think tried to kill me?" Looking up at the girl's blue eyes, "Honestly? I don't have a clue, we're thinking some sort of curse. I'm sure StandfordBoy over there" gesturing to Sam "will probably be asking all the questions to your friend there." _I'm sure Sammy over there will keep that girl occupied for awhile, he seems interested in her, this could be good for him, He hasn't been the same since..._he quickly pushed those thoughts away.

Taking a small drink of the cool beer in his hand looked around the bar, he was getting restless. Tilting her head towards the direction of the pool table, Sophie suggested a game. Chuckling, _Girl doesn't know who she's up against.. _he smirked downing the beer and setting it onto the bar with a loud thud. "Game on girl."

_Jessie POV:  
_  
"What happened?" Sam asked, head tilted slightly. Nervously glancing around the room she noticed Dean and Sophie playing a game of pool. Smirking she remembered how her friend was Pool champ in high school, Dean was going down... Returning her glance to the man infront of her she paused, unsure how to describe what happened. _Great, the one time you get to talk to a hot guy and it's because you're currently haunted by a homocidal monster_. "Uhh, well, we were playing Bloody Mary... and this thing appeared in the mirror and... she looked really creepy by the way, Like... the chick off the ring." she shuddered, she hadn't liked that movie.

Glancing up she bit her lip, "Does that help at all?" she asked quietly. A small laugh escaped Sam and he nodded "Yeah it sounds pretty straightforward. Won't know until we dig a little deeper. "

"How about those drinks now?" Sam suggested, "Sure." She mumbled, a little scared. Sam waved down a waitress, quickly ordering some weird drink she didn't recognize. Glancing down she played with the hem of the bottom of her dress. She had never drank before but she had heard all about it from her friends.

Chatting for a bit about casual things like school and music, Jessie noticed they were alot alike. She had always wanted to go to Stanford but never could afford it, their music was remarkably similar and he was smart and witty. _Plus those looks... _She thought biting her lip.

"Here you guys go, one cosmopolitan and a scotch on the rocks" the waitress said placing a small glass infront of her. Jessie glanced up, slightly startled by the interruption. Looking up to say thanks she noticed the waitress ignoring her and looking at Sam.

She was 5'6, bleach blonde, fake eyelashes, no doubt everything about her was fake including those plastic boobs. Jessie giggled slightly. Sam shot her a confused look at the laugh. She merely shrugged, about to talk before getting interrupted. "Anything else I can help you with?" The blonde asked, smiling sweetly at Sam. Sam ignored her, turning to look at Jessie "Need anything else?" he asked her. Smiling, Jessie sat up a little straighter clearing her throat. "No thank you, we're good." turning to glare at her the waitress took one look at her before turning back to Sam "If you wanna ditch this girl I'm off at 2" the blonde replied with a wink before walking away. That bitch! Jessie thought, glaring at her back.

Looking over at the pool table, Jessie noticed Dean and Sophie weren't there anymore. A quick scan of the bar and they were nowhere in sight. "Have you seen Sophie or Dean?" Jessie asked looking up at Sam. Shaking his head Sam frowned, "No, but I'm sure if there's any trouble Dean will call" He replied, offering a small smile.

Jessie nodded, picking up the pink drink in front of her. Hesitating she brought it to her lips, taking a small sip. The cool liquid was light and fruity tasting, and actually quite sweet. "It's good!" suprised, she glanced at sam who had a smirk upon his face. "I thought you would like that." he chuckled. She blushed, taking a bigger drink of the cosmowhatever it was called. They chatted some more and she had even flirted!

She felt strangely giddy and confident, like all her shyness had melted away. Sam had seemed to relax after 2 drinks and was suggesting they head back to the hotel, Jessie was shocked at first until he explained he wanted to get in some research, the sooner they figured out how to stop the curse, the better. Swaying a little she stood up nodding. She wouldn't mind the fresh air.

Glancing around at the parking lot she noticed the lack of a certain black impala. "well, that makes it harder to get back" Sam said frowning slightly. "we can use my car!" Jessie said excited. "Great, where is it?"

Jessie's smile fell slightly "Oh.. It's at the police station still.." chuckling Sam took her hand pulling her along "well cmon, we'll walk, it's not that far". Blushing she nodded, silently cheering at the fact he was holding her hand. Before long she was shivering, her outfit barely covered her arms and her legs were barely warmed by the black tights. "Are you cold" Sam asked, concern laced in his voice, the words slightly slurred. "A little" Jessie replied, wrapping her arms around herself. Seconds later a warm jacket was wrapped around her shoulders, thanking Sam she smiled. It seemed like everything was starting to look up..

* * *

**Anyone else wondering where Sophie and Dean went? xP**  
**Next chapter will be up soon, Until then reviews? (:  
Note: If anyone's curious about what their outfits are, I'll post some links on my profile to the outfits soon. **


	4. For the Nights I Can't Remember

**Here you go, Chapter four. (:**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural.. ;-;**

* * *

The suburban neighbourhood was quiet and still, the street bathed in orange light from the streetlights perched along the sidewalks. The low rumble of the engine cutting through the silence as the black car pulled up to a small one story house, the driveway empty, lights left on within the house. The cool air and darkening skies were ominous; the earthy smell signaling a storm was approaching clung to the air.

The engine cut off as the doors swung open, two figures stepping out. "You sure you wanna go in?" the deep voice rang out, green eyes shining through the darkness. The redhead nodded, "You said this might help and besides, you're here to protect me right?" A small grin appeared on her face. Dean nodded before striding up to the door, Sophie following close behind.

Pausing at the door, unsure if it was locked he glanced back at the girl, stepping forward she took a breath before pushing open the door. "Never had time to lock in." She said stepping into the dark entranceway, slipping out of her shoes she reached over flicking the nearby light switch, light illuminating the house.

The house was small yet cozy, after walking in there were two stairways, one going downstairs and the other for the main level. The floors were carpeted, pairs of shoes scattered beside the door. Downstairs had a bathroom, a laundry room, 2 bedrooms and a game room, the main floor had a living room, filled with a few couches, a TV and some tables. A bathroom, a kitchen, and another bedroom were on this floor. The furniture throughout the house was mismatched, collected at various garage sales and from friends. Slipping out of his shoes, Dean climbed the stairs following the sway of the redhead's hips through the hallway.

She stopped in front of a white door, slightly ajar turning to look at him. "In here, there might be some broken glass, I would've cleaned it except..." She trailed off, _Except for the fact she was being attacked by some grudge chick. _He finished grimly. Noticing the way she seemed to be backing away from the door, he quickly stepped forward placing a hand on the doorframe.

"You know, I can look at this alone, If you wanna go do something else…" he suggested. Nodding quickly she stumbled forward "I...I'll go get some new clothes then..." She mumbled, turning around and heading downstairs. Shrugging he pushed open the door, stepping inside and shutting the door behind him with a resounding click.

_Sophie POV:_

Breathing a sigh of relief as she stepped off the last stair into the basement, she quickly found her bedroom. Shutting the door behind her, she leaned against the wood, eyes closed. Honestly, she was scared to go back into that room, she could still remember the pain, the feeling that her head was about to explode and she hated it.

Quickly pushing those memories aside, she grabbed a faded green backpack from the closet and stepping out of her room walked into her friend's. Pulling open the closet door she grabbed a red striped shirt, a new pair of jeans and one of her friend's favorite jackets. Quickly pulling out a pair of flats she shoved the clothing into the backpack, and slung it over her shoulder.

Running up the stairs, she dropped the bag off by the front door, before heading back down to her own room. Sliding open her own closet door, she pulled out a dark green tank along with a new pair of ripped jeans. Shutting the door, she stumbled out of the room and into the downstairs bathroom.

Silently shutting the door, she nervously glanced around the room. It was a small bathroom, filled with a counter, a large mirror, a shower and a toilet. The walls were painted a soft blue, the counter space filled with various brushes, necklaces and bracelets. Pulling off her own leather bracelets and clipping off the necklace around her neck, she quickly changed, clipping on some new bracelets as well. As she picked up another necklace, one with a golden revolver on the chain she smirked, fastening it around her neck. "Maybe this will protect me..."she mused quietly. Glancing up at the mirror, her heart stopped. "No..." She whispered, falling to her knees, "DEAAANNN!"

* * *

_ Jessie's POV:_

Sliding into the crappy motel chair, she practically cheered as she pulled her shoes off. _Damn my feet are killing me. S_he internally complained, vowing not to wear high heels again for awhile. Wait, who was she kidding? She loved high heels. Glancing around the room she noticed it was a pretty basic hotel room, two twin beds, a TV, a table with some chairs, and a bathroom.

The walls were bare and stark, the paint job peeling in some places. The door opened with a click, Jessie glanced up watching as Sam shuffled into the room holding two waters from the vending machine by the front office. Setting them onto the table, he walked over to the beds, and grabbing a duffle bag off the ground set it onto the bed. Unzipping the bag, he pulled out a couple books and a small laptop. Setting the books onto the table infront of Jessie, He Slid into the chair beside her and opened up the laptop.

While the small screen hummed to life, Jessie leaned forward pulling one of the nearby books towards her. Flipping open the pages, she hummed quietly skimming over the book. Turning towards Sam she pointed to a picture of a particularly scary looking creature. "So these things all exist?"

Glancing over at the book, Sam nodded, "Mhmm, That's a Wendigo actually." Curious, Jessie looked down at the book again. "Wen...digo?" She asked, trying to make sense of the words on the page. "Yep," Sam replied, "Real bitch to kill too, they're fast and sneaky." His eyes glazed over slightly, as if remembering a past hunt.

Jessie merely hummed flipping through the pages once more. "Oh!" She exclaimed, suddenly excited, "Is Santa real too, then?" Sam chuckled, "No, unfortunately not." He replied. Pouting, Jessie turned back to the book, mumbling "Damn, no Santa?" Flipping through the pages, she let her thoughts roam free. _I wonder where Sophie and Dean went... She would have texted me... CRAP I left my phone at her house..._

A deep growl brought her out of her daze, a blush appearing on her face as the sound sent shiver down her spine. Turning to look at Sam, she noticed the computer screen had frozen. "Computer problems?" Sam nodded, shutting the laptop "It wasn't helping much anyways." Standing up he walked over to one of the beds and sat down on the edge.

Picking up the TV remote off the mattress, he looked up at Jessie "Wanna watch some TV?" he suggested, patting the empty space beside him. Biting her lip she stood up, and started to walk across the room. Just as she neared the bed, she didn't see the pair of discarded high heels on the floor before her, and as usual, stumbled over them.

Everything happened so fast, she braced herself for an impact that never came. Instead she tumbled into Sam, his arms wrapping around her, their lips accidently brushing, sending little sparks through her. Their bodies were still pressed up against each other, their lips still connected as Jessie shot open her eyes.

Pulling away slightly, a blush rapidly appearing on her face, she started apologizing. "I'm sorry, I'm really clumsy and I-" She was cut off by a finger placed lightly on her lips, Sam smiled. "It's okay, I liked it." He mumbled, a light blush growing on his cheeks. _Oh my god, we ki- Wait, Hold up. He liked it? _Jessie resisted the urge to jump up and down and cheer. Biting her lip, she glanced shyly up at the man, her cheeks were surely crimson by now. Glancing down, she noticed Sam's arms were still wrapped around her, she was practically in Sam's lap at this point.

Her thoughts were all over the place, the alcohol still lingering in her system from the few drinks gave her new confidence. Licking her lips, slightly nervous, she leaned forward, their lips barely a breath away. Tipping her chin up slightly, she brushed her lips along Sam's, sliding them back and forth softly. Something between a groan and a gasp got stuck in Sam's throat and he pulled Jessie closer, tongue brushing along Jessie's lower lip. Pushing her tongue forward, Jessie moaned softly. Her heart was racing, her thoughts still a little hazy, but she quickly found her new favorite taste was definitely Sam. Arms tightening around her waist, Sam met the soft pass of Jessie's tongue, quickly getting lost in the kiss.

Pulling away, arms still around Jessie's waist, Sam stood up, pulling Jessie up with him, only to turn so her back was facing the bed, and softly pushed her down onto the hotel mattress. The room seemed 10 degrees warmer, and Sam pulled off his shirt, quickly throwing it onto the ground. Climbing onto the bed, he leaned down recapturing the girl's lips with his own, pressing hard into the kiss.

They were lost in the moment, wrapped up in each other's taste, when the door flew open, slamming into the wall with a loud THUD. Sam instantly rolled off Jessie, reaching for the gun on the nightstand. Jessie who was still in a lust induced haze, startled by the disruption rolled over the bed, taking the bed sheets with her. Trapped under the white sheets, Jessie groaned. _What the..._

_Dean POV;_

Smirking at the sight of the two, one wrapped up in sheets on the ground, the other half naked. It didn't take a genius to tell what they were up to._ It's about time..._ he thought, looking at his brother, gun in hand, he chuckled. "Calm down, lover boy. It's just me." Sam's eyes narrowed as he tossed the gun onto the bed, "Dean, what the fuck?" Panic appearing on his face, as he noticed the limp body in Dean's arms. "What the hell happened?" He asked standing up quickly. Dean walked over, setting Sophie onto the undisturbed bed, wincing at the remnants of blood on his sleeve. "We've got a problem."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN. What do you think happened to Sophie? Why is there blood? **  
**Review and find out next chapter.. xD  
Also, What'd you think of Sam and Jessie? :P**


End file.
